


Mr. Know-it-all

by percywinchester27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort fic, Dean Fluff, Dean Winchester Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percywinchester27/pseuds/percywinchester27
Summary: The reader is feeling down, and Dean finds a way to fix that.Prompt: “Tell me something I don’t know about you.”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Mr. Know-it-all

Dean knew exactly when you needed your alone time. You didn’t have to speak it out loud for him to understand what mood you were in. He just knew.

You’d go all quiet in the Impala while going back to the bunker, you wouldn’t call Sam out over listening to podcasts, and Dean would know something was wrong. The drive seemed to stretch on forever at times like these because there would be no laughter from the backseat, no pop tunes were hummed that annoyed the crap out of Dean. But as annoying as they were, they were also a necessity, and their absence only made him sigh.

You’d be out of the car the moment it skidded to a halt, heading towards your room without a backward glance. Today was one such day.

It had been a tiring hunt, tiring enough to even send Sam packing to his bedroom without opening a damn book from the library, and that rarely happened.

Dean waited in his room for a while, before stepping out and heading into yours. You were sitting on the bed, wrapped in a blanket, staring blankly into the TV screen, not even caring that the chick flick you hated the most was playing.

“You mind?” Dean asked, slipping besides you underneath the blanket, before you could even nod your head. He just read your eyes sometimes.

Before he was even comfortably rested against the headboard, you snuggled against his side, pulling his arm over your shoulder.

“You alright?” He asked, and you nodded.

“I’m just having one of days, you know the ones where you feel like you are worth nothing? Before you say anything, I know it’s just my mind playing tricks, but that doesn’t make it any better right now,” you muttered into his chest.

Dean was quiet for a while before he spoke, “Tell me something I don’t know about you.”

“What?” You asked confused.

“Yeah,” Dean shrugged. “You said there was nothing I could say to make you feel better right now, so let’s talk about something else. Tell me something I don’t know about you,” he repeated patiently. 

“Ummm… I cry when I am angry?” You tried

“You cry when you’re angry, when you’re frustrated or when someone you love is in pain. I know that, Y/N/N.” He rolled his eyes. “Get a little more creative.” 

“Okay, I like muffins-”

“And cakes and pastries and brownies but not the one with too much of walnuts,” he completed the sentence for you, making you huff in annoyance.

You crossed your arms underneath your chest. “Well if you think you know me so well, then why don’t you take a shot at it, Mr. know-it-all?”

Dean pulled you closer, and you could hear his chest rumble from silent laughter. “You always sleep curled up on your left side. You listen to way too much of ‘Marina and the diamonds’ for my liking, or anybody’s for that matter,” he smirked, and you playfully shoved against his side. “You use three different shampoos through out the week, and wear only black undershirts on hunts because you think it’s lucky.”

He leaned in, inhaling deeply in your hair. “You smell like pine and lilies, and your hair always ends up in bouncy curls even if you try your best to straighten them out.” His voice took on a serious touch. “You put on a smile even if it fucking hurts like hell, because you know both me and Sam look up to you in hard times, and you are the best damn thing in both our lives,” he finished, leaving you completely dumbstruck. 

“Should I assume that I know everything about you then?” Dean leaned in further, trailing the tip of his nose along the side of your cheek.

“No, not all,” you finally breathed, lifting your face to look him in those beautiful green eyes.

“Is that so?” He questioned, a silent challenge in his now soft voice.

“Yes!” You said, lightly brushing your lips against his. “What you don’t know, Winchester, is that I am in love this one man, and have been for a long long time.”

Before he could react, you pulled him closer, finally capturing his lips in yours, pouring every ounce of love that you felt towards him in it. “And guess what?” You laughed against his lips. “I just kissed him.”

Dean gulped once, awestruck and surprised, before a huge grin stretched across his lips. “I knew that!”

“Shut up,” you smirked, before pulling him back down over you. Needless to say, he’d completely managed to distract you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this story :)


End file.
